A Day with Luna
by Mark Horne
Summary: A day in the life of Luna Lovegood as written by William Faulkner.


A/N: The characters and setting represented here are owned by entities other than myself, and this work was not created for commercial purposes.

Wake

Sunshine on it all. Warm and yellow. Blankets soft and light. Wand goes behind the ear, radishes go in the ears. Necklace goes … necklace is gone. They took it. It will be found. A plan for the day. Socks. Lime green on the left, orange on the right. Hair shines in the light. Hair is soft, hair twirls and twirls, shines in the light. Sunshine on it all.

Eat

Toast with butter. Toast on top, butter on bottom, protects if from the nargles. A good breakfast gives you energy for a productive day. Toast first. Milk. Then PUDDING! Yumyumyum. Owls are here. What's better than PUDDING? It's _Quibbler_ day! Knowledge is better than PUDDING! Owl is pretty, owl is soft, owl gets a treat. Daddy gets a letter tonight.

Read

They whisper and they stare and they stare and they whisper. Sometimes they laugh. Laughter is good. Laughter is joy moving from the body into the air, then in the air it can be picked up by the Blighty Humdingers and taken back to their nests where they use it to feed their young. Then the babies can be full of joy. Joy should be everywhere.

Sunday is a good day for knowledge. Sometimes it's in the school, but on Sundays it's outside. It's in the trees and the flowers and the sunshine, especially the sunshine. Out the gate, _Quibbler _in hand, it's time to find secrets! Air is fresh, smells like flowers, warm Spring day. No nargles anywhere!

Grass is soft and perfect, trees are nice for leaning, light is good for reading. Daddy leaves secrets in the _Quibbler_ and there are many ways to find them. Inside secrets is knowledge inside knowledge is wit. "wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure"

Sing

Singing is magic. Always sing. Singing fills the spirit. Singing makes the sun brighter. Singing keeps the dark away.

Search

Necklace, necklace, where are you necklace? They hid you well. Not in the library, not in the lavatory, not in the owrly. Necklace, necklace, where are you necklace? Maybe in the kitchen. If there isn't a necklace, at least there's PUDDING! Yummy, yummy PUDDING! Thank you house elf. Little darlings. The house elf could find the necklace, house elves can do anything, but where's the fun in that? No searching means finding, and finding is magic. Especially to find something that you didn't mean to find.

"Luna!"

"Oh, hello Harry."

"I've been looking all over for you Luna."

"I've been looking all over, Harry. Do you know all the things there are to find here?"

"Uh, no, not really, but hey, I, er, I wanted to talk to you."

Smile. Harry needs a smile when he's scared.

"You are talking to me."

"Yes, but there was something important I wanted to talk about."

"I know Harry."

"What? You know what it is?"

"Not at all, I can't read minds you know. But I know it's important. You could be playing Quidditch, or doing homework, but instead you choose to get away from Hermione. She worries about you, you know? And you came to find me. And I'm a hard one to find."

"That's for sure. I spent an hour looking for you. What have you been doing?"

"Searching, of course."

Understand

"Searching for what?"

"My necklace. It seems to have disappeared last night, and I am so eager to get it back. It's very important to me."

"Those girls stole it didn't they? Why do they keep doing that to you? Luna, I think you should report it."

"Report it?"

He doesn't make sense sometimes. He usually does, but sometimes he's just confusing. But his eyes are greengreengreen and there are secrets in them, so it's worth being confused.

"Yeah, tell Flitwick about it. They can't keep doing this to you. It's not right."

Smile, he's brave and noble.

"I like it, Harry. It gives me something to do on a long Sunday. It's fun to explore. There's so much to find here."

Hair twirls and twirls, perfect for fingers. There's so much to see in Harry, don't blink. He gets his funny expression, wants to look away, but he doesn't. He's a good boy. Perfect Gryffindor.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah, er, can we get out of the hallway? It's kind of private, you know?"

"Of course Harry. I found a secret passage just today. It's right here."

There is always something to find. The necklace wasn't in here though. It's a good place for conspirators to talk. Does Harry have a plan for me? He found Voldemort's weakness, and it's PUDDING! But I need to get enough to trap him.

No,no,no. He put on his sad face. Sirius and the Veil, and the sad, sad things.

"I know Harry."

Pat him on the shoulder. No more tears, Harry. Tears get in the way of the greengreengreen. He won't cry for anyone else though, and he needs it.

"It's OK Harry."

Hold him close. Can't see the greengreengreen when his head is on my shoulder.

"Be strong Harry."

"You understand, don't you Luna?"

_mama? mama? bad smell. mama? please mama, please move mama, please mama_

"Yes Harry, I understand."

"Does it get easier, Luna?"

_daddy is weak. daddy is weak. bestrongbestrong. _No more bottle Daddy. Come with me Daddy. Lie down Daddy. Goodnight Daddy. I love you Daddy. _daddyisweak, daddyisweak, bestrongbestrongbestrong. NOtearsNOtearsNOtears._

"Yes, it gets easier, once you learn the secret."

"What's that? Why didn't you tell me it before?"

"You weren't ready to know. You needed to be sad for awhile."

He doesn't think so. Boys.

"The secret is – smile."

"That's your secret?"

His eyes are greengreengreen. Just look at him. He'll understand.

"Is that how you deal with it? Your mother, I mean, you just smile?"

_mama? where are you mama? daddy needs you. i need you mama. he's gone without you. he says fear the nargle, he says he can't be happy till he sees the rumple-horned snorkak. what's that mama? pleaseplease help. _Smile dear, smile. You'll be safe dear

"It helps to have things that make you smile."

Sunshine. Socks. PUDDING! Knowledge. Harry.

"I…I think I get it. I'm actually supposed to meet up with Ginny pretty soon for lunch and then Quidditch practice. I'd better get going. Thanks, Luna. I'm going to try it. You're a real friend."

No more Harry. Little sad. Ginny is pretty, and Ginny like Quidditch, but does Ginny understand? No. Ginny will never understand

Find

In the dungeon is where it is. Deep in a beaker in the back of a shelf. They're scared of Snape, so they think everyone is afraid. Necklace goes on the neck. Butterbeer caps jingle. Smile.

Eat

Lunch is almost over, but there's still food to be found. They're whispering and pointing and laughing again on their way out. Some sneer and mutter Loony, but there's food, and food is more interesting. Sandwich – lettuce, pickles, carrots, cucumber, eggplant. Not mustard, using mustard funds the heliopaths. They own the condiment emporium of England. No one listens, won't they think of the heliopaths? Burning burning burning everything in their path. But today there is a sandwich, and maybe, is that, yes, right there, it's PUDDING! Eating is good, but there is other things to do. Look and look. Great Hall is almost empty, but there they are. Friends. Friends are better than alone.

Sandwich comes too.

"Hi Luna!"

"Hello Ginny." Smile.

"Hey." Greengreengreen

"Hello Luna."

"Oy."

Neville and Ron don't look. Ron has a turtle shell that he hides in. Turtles are nice.

"Stay away from the mustard. It funds the heliopaths. They own the condiment emporium."

Shhhh. Listen to their silence, they're telling you something.

"Sure, sure."

"It's true, it was in the _Quibbler_."

"Hey, you found your necklace."

Harry sees. He laughed.about the heliopaths. But not the way They laugh.

Smile. It's Friends.

They talk and talk. They don't say anything. Neville is uncomfortable. Ron is hiding. Ginny and Harry are happy.

"Just ask her."

"I…I couldn't, er, it would be rude."

"Just ask her."

"Er, Luna. Why do you always stare?"

"To see, of course."

"Well yeah, but I mean, I don't look any different than yesterday, why are you staring at me?"

"To see, of course."

Neville nods, he was brave today. He doesn't understand.

"We should get going, Quidditch won't play itself. Come on lard breath."

"Oy."

They go, but Harry looks back, he sees.

Sandwich was good

Work

Essay on goblins wars. It's best to look between the lines for the truth. Goblins are really prehistoric wizards who came forward in time through accidental magic, had their magical ability stripped from them in the process, and fought all those wars when modern day wizards wouldn't help them return to their true time. Fudge wants them all assassinated to hide the truth.

Binns touches hundreds of children with his knowledge, if he realizes this truth, so many more will know and be able to fight back.

There's truth below the visible. It's there, waiting to be found. Dug up from the ground like worms and roots. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not there. The narrowminds want to disbelieve and everyone listens to them.

They can laugh and point and whisper and hide the necklace (it gets found). But please please listen. Hear the truth.

Essay on potions. Snape only likes perfection. His perfection is easy. ThreequartersrocksnailtailthenstircounterclockwisethreetimesnextaddspottedmushroomcapimmediantlyafterthethirdstirthenshakethecauldrontwotimesandwhootlikeanowlthenaddwateranddanceandyoullgetyourpotionithadbetterbeawaspybluewithpinkspotsoryouFAIL.

Snape perfection requires listening. Listening is easy.

"What are you doing Loony?"

Alliterative Flower girl. We share alliteration.

"You're such a freak."

Distraction. The other means to jinx while Alliterative Flower girl.

Wand from ear. Swish swish goes the wand. Cuttlefish appears on other's head. Screams. Alliterative Flower girl doesn't understand yet.

"I can see through you." Whisper.

"What? You're cracked Loony! You're going to get it! Aah. AAAAAHHHH!!"

Cuttlefish in the blouse.

McGonagall's homework complete.

Wander

Sun is sinking. Flowers change color in the light. Birds flit. Ladybug on the flower speaks volumes. Dandelion is full of wishes. Whomping Willow whomps warily without wherewithal. No more sun dinnertime.

Eat

Plenty of space for the _Quibbler_. Bangers and mash. Fish and chips. Tasty food. Finish it with PUDDING! Full stomach, but not full brain. More secrets to find. They point and stare. Butterbeer caps jingle jingle.

Study

Stone battlement, cooling slowly. STARS. Look, look, look. It's there somewhere Truth. Hope.

_mama?_

Behind each star is truth. Which one is it? 2342 stars tonight. Each to be studied. Secrets to be found.

_mama?_

Moon is bright. Moon is me. Quiet. Happy. Smile moon.


End file.
